wild wild meda wild
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: the first ever medabots western fic! When three bounty hunters enter the peaceful town of meda-gulch, all kinds of trouble starts brewing, will the crew of old and new be able to make it through?


Showblade-alright, back from the past. Miss me? windarrow-you haven't used us in god knows how long. Showblade-right…. Well let's get to the fic

Wild Wild, meda wild

It was a hot sunny day in the town of meda-gluch; metabee the sheriff was doing his daily rounds around town, twirling his revolver in the air and catching it with ease.

"Afternoon sheriff." Brass the ranch girl called out.

"Afternoon." Metabee called back, "How the cows doing?"

"Same old same old. How's black?"

"Still sick as a snail."

"Sorry to hear that, why don't cha come over to the saloon for some oil?"

"After my shift ."

"Good, say hello to black for me would ya?" brass asked

"Will do ma'am" metabee agreed.

Meanwhile…..

Three armed figures strolled onto a cliff above the town, one of them had a visorhelmets , had arms that resembled leather gauntlets that came up to an armored shoulder, the chest looked most male medabots, but had leather straps running down it, the legs had plates on the upper half of them, the lower half had leg guards that run up to the knee, shaping into a flat spike, and top of that, it had a cloak over its body, it carried a double barrel shotgun and dual remington army model 1858 .

the one in the middle was female, Her design looked a like a femjet, but was more sleek, and lacked the wings, and "Hair" instead, the head was more like a pilots helmets. Where the top wings are supposed to be where two sliver orbs, which lead down a black arm to a 6 inch square block with a three blot hand.

Her chest had a black line in the middle and had two black rectangles. Her lower half was connected by a triangular prism which her legs came out about two CM down, her legs were sliver with a black blot connected the lower legs to the knee, her feet were rectangle with a spear head shape at the end which sloped down.

this one held a scoped sharps rifle and a colt navy 1851 revolver.

The last one on the left didn't look anything like the other two, rather it more resembled a blue and yellow striped wolf, its arms and legs were tube –like that had arm and knee guards, its hands were claw like but short enough to make a fist. the chest part poofed out like a wolf's but was smaller. This one had a regular Winchester and carried a colt .45 "Peace maker" revolver.

"The town of meda-gluch." The one with the double barrel shotgun said.

"Its real pretty." The wolf one said,

"Lets just find who were looking for and get out." The fembot ordered,

"Sure thing quick shot." The blue one said happily

"Can it Beowolf." The one now know as quick shot snapped

"What ever, wind-arrow?"

Wind arrow didn't replied, he simply began walking down the cliff.

"Always leading by example." Beowolf said happily.

"You are without a doubt the worst bounty hunter ever." Quick-shot said while fallowing wind-arrow down.

"Hey! I am not!" beowolf argued

"Am.."

"Am not!"

"Am."

"Am no-"

"Will you two SHUT IT?!" wind arrow snapped, "You two act like little bots! Sometimes I can't even believe we're related!"

"Chill bro, ma wouldn't like us yelling at each other." Beowolf said.

"Ma wouldn't like the fact we become bounty hunters for a living either! But you don't her complaining about it now."

"That's because she died of a virus!"

"Cool it you two, we don't need to start a shoot out before we even get to town." Quick shot ordered.

"Only if she apologizes." Beowolf said, halting in his tacks.

"For what?!" quickshot asked. madly

"For calling me a bad bounty hunter."

"I will not!"

"Will."

"Will not!"

"Will!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WI-"

"SHUT UP!"

Back at meda-gulch

"Ya hear that?" peppercat the barmaid asked,

"Sounds like three bots yelling at each other." Arc-dash the piano player said.

"Wonder why."

"Who knows, howdy sheriff! Arc-dash called to metabee who had just walked in.

"Howdy, whats all the racket?" metabee asked.

"Somebots are yelling at each other out on the cliff." Peppercat said giving metabee a glass of oil.

"I reckon ther'res gonna be shoot out here pretty soon." Arc dash predicted

"Again? We just fixed the place up from the last shoot out." Metabee said while taking swig of oil.

"Yeah, so have you asked brass to marry you yet?" peppercat asked, metabee choked on his drink.

"Deep breaths sheriff, deep breaths." Arc dash said while patting metabee on his back.

"What?!" metabee asked,

"I just asked weather you asked brass to-"

"I heard that! But why bring it up so sudden?!"

"Well you and brass have always been sweet on each other so we all thought…" peppercat trailed off

"Look, I like her but I'm not like I'm gonna say: brass will you marry me? I mean its-"

"Why sure metabee I'll marry you."

"That's wait what?!" metabee said, turning around to see brass, who had just heard every word metabee had just said after "not like."

"What's wrong?" brass asked while tilting her head.

"Err… nothing, its just I don't have a ring yet." Metabee said while trying to keep his cool.

"That's alright; you can just get one from the general store." Brass said happily, and then kissed metabee on the cheek. "I'd better leave; my cows tend to get real rowdy 'round night." And with that, the fembot left.

"Night brass." Peppercat waved, then looked at metabee, "So when's the wedding?"

Metabee promptly fainted.

"Bots sure do faint a lot round here." Arc dash stated

Peppercat just "imhped" and went back to work.


End file.
